Here's to us
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: Cedric and Harry get a surprise before school starts. Set after tri-wizard tournament Warnings: Mpreg, slash, mild Ginny bashing, and cho bashing, and good Draco and Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Here's To Us**

**Cedric X Harry**

**Rated M**

**Warnings: slash, Mpreg, mild Ginny bashing, good Draco and Snape, Sirius is alive and so is Remus**

**Chapter 1**

It is the summer after the tri-wizard tournament and Harry was able to save Cedric. Harry and Cedric have been together since the beginning of last school year. Harry is now living with Sirius because he was cleared of all charges however Peter Pettigrew was able to get away and bring back Lord Voldomort. Cedric is staying with Harry for the summer.

"Hey baby" Cedric kisses Harry on the cheek.

"Hey. So what did Dumbledore want?"

"Well he wants me to repeat my last year since of the tournament so I get to spend another year with you" Cedric smiles.

Harry is extremely happy "that is great news!" Harry kisses Cedric but stops when he gets a sudden urge to puke. Harry runs to the bathroom and throws up.

"Harry, baby what's wrong?" Cedric rubs his back.

"I don't know I have just been getting sick lately I think I just have a stomach bug".

"How long have you been getting sick?"

"I think about a couple of weeks or so". "Maybe Sirius can get poppy here and she can check me out".

"That sounds good I will go talk to him and you should go lay down on the bed".

"Alright Ced I will go do that". He kisses him and goes to lay down on the bed. Cedric goes downstairs to find Sirius. "Sirius are you down here?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen" Sirius says.

"Do you think you could get Poppy here Harry says he has been sick for a number of weeks?"

"Yeah I can get her here. Anything for my godson". Sirius fire calls Poppy and she goes to Harry's room.

"So what seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" Poppy asks.

"I have been feeling light headed and have been getting sick for about three weeks now."

"Okay then Mr. Potter let's take a look at you. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Black please leave the room so I can check Harry." Poppy runs some tests and find's something that surprises her. "Mr. Potter are you sexually active with Mr. Diggory?"

Harry blushes "um yes I am. Why?"

"Well it would appear that you are pregnant".

"Pre-pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes Mr. Potter I am absolutely sure you are four weeks along to be exact."

Harry thinks back to four weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Cedric I think I am ready"_

"_Are you sure Harry?"_

"_Yes I want my first time to be with you" Harry kisses him._

_Cedric kisses Harry back and takes of his shirt and pants and kisses down Harry's body and stops at Harry's underwear. Cedric looks at Harry with a questioning look and Harry nods so Cedric pulls Harry's underwear off. "Now it is your turn to take your clothes off Ced". Cedric does as Harry says and takes his clothes off and prepares Harry then Cedric pushed inside Harry a little bit and Harry winced._

"_You can move Ced". Cedric nods and pushes in and out of Harry and he picks up the pace. Not long after Cedric releases inside Harry and collapses next to Harry on the bed._

_End of flashback_

"I didn't even know that was possible" Harry stated.

"Well someone as power as you it is not unheard of. There have been a few cases in the past but not a lot". "I will go get Mr. Diggory and you can tell him the news". Madam Pomphrey leaves and Cedric comes in.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Well it's not a stomach bug like I thought".

"Well then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant" Harry said.

Cedric stood there shocked "you're what?"

"I'm pregnant. Ced are you okay?" _This is the part where he says good bye I know it _Harry thought to himself.

Cedric walks over and sits down next to Harry "yeah I am just shocked that's all. I will be here for you every step of the way because this is my child too" Cedric kisses Harry.

"I was so worried that you would leave me" Harry looked down at his hands.

"Harry look at me" Harry looks up "I would never ever think of leaving you no matter what. I love you with all my heart."

Tears are in Harry's eyes "I love you too Ced more than I ever thought I could". The next two months flew by very quickly and before Harry knew it his fifth year was about to start.

"If you need anything let me know".

"Okay Siri don't worry I will and trust me Cedric will take good care of me". Harry hugged Sirius and got on the train. He found Ron and Hermione and Cedric walked in and sat down with them.

"So Harry how was your first summer with Sirius?" Hermione asked him.

"It was great but I have to tell you guys something"

"Okay what is it?" Ron said.

"Well Cedric and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant".

Hermione and Ron were shocked but Hermione was the first one to speak "I didn't even know that was possible'.

"Yeah me neither but Madam Pomphrey said that someone as powerful as me is able to and that there have been a couple of cases in the past."

Ron was next to speak "well mate we are here for you but I don't think Ginny is going to be too happy about it".

"Thanks Ron and Mione that means a lot. I know not everyone is going to be supportive".Ron turned to Cedric and said "you better not hurt him or you're going to wish you were never born".

Harry and Hermione said together "RON!"

"What I'm just saying".

Cedric smiles "you won't have to worry about that cuz I don't plan on hurting him".

A couple hours later and they all arrive at Hogwarts. Everyone gets off the train and goes inside to the great hall and all of the students watch as the first year's gets sorted. "I hope poppy knows a concealing charm because in a couple of months I won't be able to hide my condition" Harry stated.

"Harry don't worry about it and I'm sure she does" Hermione told him.

"I know I just don't want the whole school to know" Harry said and looked down. Cedric grabbed his hand and just held it tight. "I'm just glad you guys are all still here to support me".

"Hey it's the least we can do since you saved our asses more than once" Ron said.

"Yeah we are with you through thick and thin and till the end" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys it really means a lot to me".

Snape walked over to Cedric and whispered in his ear "Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office" and Snape walked away.

Harry looked at him "what was that about?"

"Dumbledore wants to see me. So I will see you later okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" Harry kisses him and Cedric goes to Dumbledore's office.

Cedric knocks on the head masters door. "Come in Cedric" Dumbledore says. So Cedric walks into his office. "You wanted to see me sir".

"Yes I did it has come to my knowledge that you and Harry are going to be parents is that correct?"

Cedric blushes "yes that would be correct".

"Well I would like to make you head boy and have Harry live with you this school year".

Cedric was shocked "are you serious sir?"

"Yes I am. I want the best for Harry and I know he loves you more than anything, he even told me himself last year".

"Well thank you very much sir this means a lot I won't let you down".

"Ah it is Harry that I hope you won't let down."

"That will never happen sir I can promise you that."

"Good, good. Now then your room will be on the sixth floor next to the prefects bathroom and the password is 'quidditch' and your things have already been moved."

"Thank you sir I will let Harry know". Cedric turns around and leaves to find Harry.

Cedric finds Harry in the Great Hall "Harry I have to tell you something".

**End of Chapter 1**

Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's To Us**

**Chapter 2**

Harry looks at Cedric "what is it?"

"Come with me and I will tell you". Harry takes Cedric's hand and Cedric leads him to the sixth floor corridor and they stop in front of a portrait. Harry is confused "where are we exactly?"

"I will show you" Cedric says the password 'quidditch' and the portrait opens up. "Come inside". So Harry walks in behind Cedric and is shocked at what he is seeing "what is this place?"

"This my love would be our new room" Cedric responded.

"Our? What do you mean our new room?"

Cedric laughed a little at his boyfriend's expression "Dumbledore gave it to us. He made me head boy and his having you live with me for the school year".

Harry looks at him to see if he is joking "you're not joking are you?"

"No I am completely serious boo."

Harry runs over to Cedric and hugs him "I can't believe it we get to live together" he has tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing is wrong these are happy tears. I get to have a family I never had and I get to have it with you". Harry looks up at him and kisses him. "Come with me to the Gryffindor common room so we can tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course my love" they leave to go up to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ron and Hermione the news. "Guys you will not believe what happened" Harry is smiling.

"What happened?" Ron and Hermione say at the same time.

Harry says "Dumbledore made Cedric head boy and gave us a room together to live in for the school year"

Hermione is shocked but happy "oh my God that's great!" She hugs Harry and then Cedric.

"That was really nice of Dumbledore to do that. I wonder how he found out about the baby?" Ron said.

Ginny walks by and over hears Ron say the word 'baby' to Harry and Cedric. She cannot believe her ears. She runs out of the common room crying because she will never be able to carry Harry's children. She bumps into Cho by accident "oh I am so sorry Cho".

Cho just smiles "it's okay Ginny. Why are you crying?"

"Harry and Cedric are having a baby" she continues to cry.

Cho is pissed now "they are doing what?"

"Having a baby. Is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay I tried my hardest to be happy for Cedric while hiding my feelings for him and now he knocked up Harry." She is fuming at this point. "This is great just great" She storms off. Draco was listening to their conversation because he really cares for Harry and really doesn't want him to get hurt. The only problem with this is no one knows this. He has hidden it from everyone even himself until recently.

_Flashback:_

"_Why does he get to be so God damn happy and I can't?"_

_Blaise looks at him "Who are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Harry bloody Potter!"_

"_Did you just call him Harry?"_

"_Yes in fact I did. I have been wanting to be friends with him the moment I met him but I didn't get off to a good start on that."_

"_No you didn't but there is still a chance to be friends with him and for you to be happy too"_

"_How?" Draco asked him._

"_Well for starters I know someone who likes you."_

"_Who would like someone like me?"_

"_Me" Blaise kissed Draco on the lips._

_End of flashback_

From that moment on Draco is determined to make friends with Harry and start over. He has been dating Blaise since he kissed him over the summer and now he has a chance to be friends with Harry. He decided he would wait till tomorrow to talk to Harry since it was getting late. Harry and Cedric were in their new room laying on their bed talking.

Cedric looks at Harry "Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?"

Harry looked at him "How could I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Cedric "Harry I have been wanting to tell you something for a while and I think now is a good time"._

_Harry is thinking /oh great here it comes 'I'm sorry but we can't be together'/ "What is it Cedric?"_

_Cedric takes a deep breath "I love you I have loved you ever since the first task when you out flew a bloody dragon. You took my breath away and I knew I would never let you go. I love you Harry Potter."_

_Harry has tears in his eyes "I love you too Cedric Diggory" he kisses him_

_End of flashback_

"It was the happiest moment of my life at that point" Harry stated

"Well now I think I have something that could replace that"

"Oh you do? Well Ced give it a shot what could be better than that?"

Cedric grabs a little box off the nightstand "Harry James Potter will you marry me and make me that happiest man alive?"

Harry is shocked "YES! I would love to marry you" he kisses Cedric.

Cedric sighs in relief and slides the ring on Harry's finger "I love you Harry"

"I love you too Cedric" they cuddle together and soon they drift off to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning everyone is in the great hall and Draco walks over to Harry.

Ron looks up at him "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I came to talk to Harry if that is alright with you Weaselbee".

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked him.

"I really need to talk to you. Please?"

Harry sighs "Okay I will talk to you". Harry walks away with Draco and they go to a corridor. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"Well first I want to apologize for how I treated you all these years and I am asking you to forgive me"

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

"Nothing I have just had a change of heart when I saw you with Cedric last year and I realized that I want you to be happy and am I one person that is keeping that from you".

"Alright I forgive you Draco". "What is the other thing you want to talk about?"

"Well I over heard Ginny and Cho talking I heard you were having a baby and Ginny told Cho and she was pissed off and stormed off I think she is going to try to do something"

"How the hell did Ginny find out? Oh wait she must of heard me talking to Ron and Hermione last night. Shit! I knew Cho has feelings for Cedric even though she was the one who knocked some sense into us and made us admit our feelings. Well thank you Draco."

"No problem Harry. So are we friends now?"

"Yes we are friends now and promise you won't tell anyone about the baby?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone it's not my business to tell" Draco smiled.

"Thanks Draco. Okay I better get back before they send out a search party." Harry turns and leaves to the great hall again.

Cedric sees him coming "What was that about?"

"Ginny and Cho know about the baby and Cho is not happy about it at all".

Hermione is shocked "she knows?"

"Yeah Ginny must of over heard us talking last night and ran into Cho and told her".

"That's just bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"Well all we can do is watch our back and Draco and I are friends now he apologized for how he has been treating me"

Neville finally spoke up "I wonder why the change of heart and I won't tell anyone Harry you have my word".

"I know you won't Neville" Harry smiled.

"Is it okay if I tell Luna Harry? She is probably going to find out on her own anyway." Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah its fine and Hermione you can tell Vicktor too if you want".

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yeah I trust them".

"Okay thanks Harry" Hermione smiled and said.

"It looks this year isn't going to be easy either" Harry sighed.

Ron looked at him "Your Harry Potter of course it's not going to be easy but you have your friends and boyfriend like always."

Cedric smiled and said "Fiancé actually".

Hermione put her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming "OMG! when?'

"He proposed last night!" Harry smiled.

"Now we are all really going to have to watch our backs this year" Neville said.

"Yeah especially with Umbridge here" Harry looked down.

"My dad doesn't like her at all she a bitch" Cedric said.

"Yep its official this year is going to suck" Ron said "I'm going over to Luna cya later guys" Ron leaves.

"I think I'm going to write to Vicktor so I will see you guys later" Hermione leaves to the owlery.

"I have a feeling that this is not going to be a walk in the park this year yet again" Harry sighed.

"Don't worry love we will get through it together and with all of our friends" Cedric smiled and rubbed Harry's back.

**End of Chapter 2**

**It was six pages long so leave your comments. I can't stop writing this story now. What is Cho planning and what is Umbridge going to do?**

**Find out in later chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's To Us**

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks Ced" Harry smiles slightly. It is now time for classes to start and the first class Harry has is Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Oh great what a lovely way to start the day".

"I'm with you on that one mate" Ron agreed with Harry. So the golden trio goes to DADA class.

"Hello everyone" Umbridge in a cheery tone.

The class mumbles "good morning".

"Lets try that again shall we? Good morning class".

The class tries to sound more cheery "Good morning professor Umbridge"

"Much better" She makes a weird giggle. "Now these are your text books that you are to use through out this school year. I will be teaching you ministry approved DADA"

Hermione raises her. "Yes dear what is it?" "Professor this doesn't tell how to use defensive spells". She giggles "Using defensive spells? Why on earth would you need to use them?"

"Oh I don't know in case someone attacks us" Harry said flately.

"Students will raise their hand in my classroom. Who would attack innocent children like yourselves?"

"Hmm let me think ah Voldomort" Harry said with a angry tone.

"Detention Mr. Potter in my office tonight at 7 pm". Class ends and all the students leave the class room. "That was bloody aweful" Ron said. "How on earth are we supposed to get through a whole year of that?"

Harry answered "I have no idea but I suddenly hate DADA class. I think I'm going to write to Siri about this. I will catch up with you guys in a couple of minutes" Harry turns and leaves to write Sirius a letter.

**Dear Sirius**

**I really need some guidance here. We have a new DADA professor and she has been appointed by Fudge himself. She won't let us use magic! What the hell are we supposed to do? Please give me some advice.**

**Love **

**Harry**

Harry attaches the letter to Hedwig "give this to Siri girl". Hedwig hoots and flies away. Harry walks to his next class. The day goes by pretty quickly and it is time for Harry's detention. "Guys I have to go to detention now I will see you all later" Harry kisses Cedric's cheek and leaves.

Hermione watches him leave "I don't trust her at all".

"Yeah me either but Harry can handle himself he will tell us if something bad happened."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ron. I have been dating him for a year and I already know he tries to hide some things that have to deal with him. You know that too you have been friends longer".

Later after Harry's detention he is on his way to his and Cedric's Room he runs into Cho. "Um hello Cho"

"Don't hello me Harry Potter! You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Cho what are you going on about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. How could you get pregnant with Cedric's child! I love him and it's all your fault that I won't ever have him"

"I'm sorry I guess I don't see how it is any of your business what Cedric and I do or don't do. Also I didn't even know I could get pregnant until I was told I was".

Cho is really angry "I hate you Harry Potter!" She throws a curse at him and it knocks him unconscious. Cho is pleased with her work and walks away. Draco is walking and sees Harry laying on the ground and he runs over "Harry! Wake up please" he picks up Harry and takes him to the infirmary.

Madam Pomphrey looks at Draco "what happened here?"

"I- I don't know I just found him like this" he was nearly crying.

"Well put him on this bed here and let me take a look at him. Mean while I would like you to find Mr. Diggory for me"

"I can do that" Draco runs out and looks for Cedric.

"Cedric!" he runs over to him "you have to come quick its Harry and he is hurt really bad"

"What?" concern fills Cedric's eyes and he gets up and follows Draco to the infirmary. "Oh my God Harry!" He runs over to where Harry is laying. "What is wrong with him Madam Pomphrey?"

"He was hit with the Diffendo curse and it hit him in the stomach"

"Oh my God" Cedric is now crying. "Is the baby okay?"

"I do not know at this point. I can't find a heartbeat"

"No!" Cedric can't take it.

"I have found a heartbeat !"

"Oh thank God!" Cedric was relieved. "How is Harry?"

"He is still unconscious but he should be fine once he wakes up. Do we know who did this?"

Draco spoke up "no I don't the only one who will know is Harry when he wakes up".

"If it was Cho nothing is going to stop me from attacking her"

"Cedric I don't think Harry would appreciate you getting kicked out of school" Draco told him.

"Yeah you are probably right".

Ron and Hermione run in "How is he and the baby?"

"They are both fine" Cedric said happily.

Hermione "Oh thank God! Somebody is watching over him".

The next morning Harry woke up "Cedric?"

Cedric looks up "Harry! You're awake"

"What happened?"

"You were attacked last night and we almost lost the baby but it is fine now"

"It was Cho. She was the one who did this"

Cedric is furious "I knew it was going to be her"

Harry takes Cedric's hand "please promise me not to do anything stupid okay?"

Cedric kisses Harry "I promise I won't" Dumbledore walks in "it is good to see you awake Mr. Potter you gave us all quiet a scare"

"I am sorry for worrying everyone" Harry looks down.

"No need to apologize my boy. Now do you remember who did this?"

"Yes I do. It was Cho Chang sir"

"Thank you my dear boy I will make sure she is expelled" Dumbledore leaves.

"Thank God she is getting kicked out" Cedric sighed in relief.

Sirius runs through the doors "Thank God you are and the little one are okay" Sirius hugs him "James and Lily are definitely looking after you".

"I hope so and I thank them for keeping me alive all these years"

"Pup that honor goes to you and your bravery".

"Thanks Siri" Harry smiles at him

"No problem pup now we just have to get Umbridge out of here."

"She used a freaking blood quill on me last night" _Shit I shouldn't of said that with Cedric here_.

Cedric is fuming again "She did what?"

"Cedric please calm down, please" Harry pleaded with him.

"Pup those are illegal she could get arrested for that" Sirius told him.

"I don't care really I'm just going to create my own DA group since she refuses to teach us" Sirius and Cedric just look at him "What it was Hermione's idea"

"Of course it was she is always coming up with solutions to everything" Cedric smiled.

"Siri I almost forget to tell you but Cedric proposed to me"

Sirius just smiled "I know pup he asked me for permission"

Harry looks at Cedric "You asked my godfather for permission to marry me?"

Cedric said proudly "yes in matter of fact I did"

"I love you" is all Harry could say. Harry is released from the infirmary later in the afternoon but is given strict instructions to take it easy for a couple of days. Cedric takes Harry back to their dorm.

"Love go lie down on the bed okay?"

Harry doesn't feel like arguing with him "okay Ced" Harry goes over to the bed and lies down. "I'm not going to be able to do potions until the baby is born" Harry stated.

"I figured that much because of the fumes and things"

"That is very intelligent 'fumes and things'" Harry laughs

"Quiet you" Cedric walks over and kisses Harry.

"I love you so much if anything happened I don't know what I would do"

"Harry love nothing is going to happen to me I promise" Cedric kisses Harry then he starts to leave a trail of kisses down to Harry's belly "I can't afford to go anywhere and miss this little one".

**End of Chapter 3**

**Leave your comments and suggestions please it is much appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's To Us **

**Chapter 4**

The next day turns out to be quit uneventful. The whole gang is outside by the Black lake just talking.

Hermione "You know this year is definitely going to be interesting"

"You mean just like every other year Hermione?" Ron asked her

"Yes Ronald just like every other year" everyone just laughs "I hate when she uses my real name".

Harry is laughing "you know she only uses it when you do something stupid"

"Thanks for the support Harry"

Harry is still laughing "anytime". Harry sees an owl swoop down and drop a letter in his lap. Luna looks at him "who is that from Harry?"

"I don't know once" Harry opens the letter and this is what it says

_**Dear Harry**_

_**I know this is probably very unexpected to receive a letter from me but I heard about you having a baby from Ron. Don't yell at him for it he knew I would be able to help. Anyway I am writing because I am coming up to take Hagrid's place as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and I wanted you to know before anyone else. **_

_**I miss talking to you Harry and I know that I would definitely like to get together and talk and catch up on everything that has been going on lately. Send me an owl back with your answer; please send Hedwig so I know it's from you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Charlie Weasley**_

Harry was just staring at the letter he didn't know what to say to him because it was just so unexpected. Hermione is just looking at him "Harry is everything okay?"

Harry snaps out of it "yeah everything is fine it's just a letter from Charlie"

Ron is shocked "you mean as in my brother Charlie?"

"Yeah the one and only"

Ron shacks his head because he know Charlie loves Harry but Charlie has no idea Ron knows. "What did it say?"

"He said that he was taking over Hagrid's job"

Cedric was a little jealous but didn't show it "well that should be a good class now"

**A/N here is what you need to know before I continue Charlie was Harry's first crush and Cedric knows this because Harry told him before they started dating but Harry got over it or so he thought. Charlie is going to cause some issues for Harry and Cedric.**

"Speaking of class I think it is time for all of us to get there" Hermione chimed in. Everyone agrees with her and they all get up and go to class. As they are walking Harry asks Cedric a question "Cedric, what are we going to do once the baby is born because we will still have school to finish and I think I want to play quidditch again well once my life band gets lifted?"

Cedric was thinking about it "well I mean we don't have to keep the baby we could always give it to Sirius"

"I never thought of that see this is why I have you" Harry kisses Cedric. "Well I have to go cya later Ced" Harry walks into his classroom. Harry leans over to Ron "so how is your sister handling the news?"

"Who knows I refuse to talk to her, maybe Charlie can she always seems to listen to him the best". Class ends and Harry says he has to go to talk to someone and he would be back. He walks down to the dungeons and knocks on Snape's door.

Snape opens the door "Mr. Potter was an unpleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about some things"

"Fine come in" Harry walks in "I can't attend any of your classes for about the next six months or so"

"and why would that be Mr. Potter?"

"Well you see I am pregnant and poppy said I have to stay away from potions class but she refused to tell you and made me do it"

"Would the child's other father be Mr. Diggory?" Snape was very curious and to be honest he actually cared.

"Yes you would be correct. Sev I need to ask you something"

Severus was surprised Harry called him 'Sev' Harry had not called him that in a long time. "What would that be Harry?"

"Would you and Siri raise our child? At least for a little bit until Cedric graduates?"

"I would be honored and I am sure Siri would be too" Severus pulls Harry into a hug.

"Thanks it means a lot" Harry smiled at Severus.

"I know it does pup. Now go back to your friends I have a reputation to keep" Severus smiled.

"Yes that you do" Harry turns and walks out the door and finds Cedric.

"Who did you have to talk to?"

"Snape. Severus I mean"

"Severus? Am I missing something Harry?" Cedric was really confused.

Harry is laughing at his fiancé's expression "Yes he is dating Sirius. They have been dating for a long time"

"Oh okay well what did you have to talk to him about?"

"I asked him if him and Siri would raise our baby at least until you graduate and he said yes" Harry smiled.

"That's great Harry! Now you don't have to worry"

"Yes I know thank goodness for that"

As they are walking Harry says "well let's go the great hall for dinner I am eating for two" Cedric just smiles "okay and don't forget you have to see poppy tomorrow so she can check the baby"

"I remember but thanks" they go to the great hall and find the rest of the gang there.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Harry and Cedric" Luna looks at Harry "so Harry what are you going to do about Charlie's letter?"

Harry was stunned he hadn't even told Cedric what the rest of it said "Um I don't know yet"

Everyone is just looking at him confused. "Charlie wants to get together with me and catch up and asked for me to send him and answer with Hedwig"

Neville "Well are you going to?"

"I don't know if I should"

Ron looked at him "I think you should you haven't spoken to Charlie in a long time"

"I know I haven't but now it just feels different. Okay I will" Cedric isn't too happy about Harry's decision but he pretends like he is. "That's good"

Harry looks at his watch "sorry guys Cedric and I have to go see Madam Pomphrey"

"We do?"

"Well don't you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I do" Cedric gets up and they leave.

Ron "you know I really think Charlie coming is bothering Cedric"

Neville looked at him "why do you say that?"

"Just some things that I shouldn't say. And I won't because I am trying to be hones now and keep things to myself".

A couple weeks later Charlie arrives at Hogwarts and is getting settled into his private quarters when someone knocks on the door. "I'm coming" he answers the door "Harry what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi of course and to see how you are doing. Mind if I come in?"

"No go ahead" Harry walks in and sits in a chair "So how has the dragons been treating you?"

"I needed a serious break from them I'm glad Dumbledore thought of me for this job" he smiles "so what about you?"

"I can't complain I'm living with Sirius now and have been dating Cedric for a year now. Oh and I can't forget about the baby I'm have in 5 months"

"Are you nervous?"

"Extremely nervous I get more nervous as it gets closer". "So um I have missed talking to you it's been a while"

"Me too Harry me too and yes it has been a while" Charlie looks at him "you just keep getting more handsome every time I see you"

Harry blushes "thanks Charlie. So are you seeing anyone?"

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's to Us**

**Chapter 5**

Charlie was caught off guard with this question "well no I'm not"

_Shit this makes things a little more complicated, _ Harry thought "do you think you ever will?"

"I really don't know Harry, I just don't know" _I wish it could be you Harry but that won't happen. _Charlie looked sad and Harry was concerned "Char is everything okay?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know you do"

"It's not just a brotherly love I'm in love with you Harry"

Harry didn't know what to do "I um Charlie what do you want me to say?"

Charlie puts his head down "I don't know my heart wishes you can return the feelings but my head knows you don't"

"Charlie I could of returned them if you told me like a year ago"

"I was too nervous to tell you and I chickened out"

"Charlie I do love you but I can't do anything about it. I'm with Cedric now and I love him with everything that I am" Harry feels terrible "Charlie look at me please?"

Charlie looks up at Harry "Charlie maybe someday we could happen I don't know what fate has in store for me I don't want to lose you completely"

"I hope so Harry I really do"

"Well I think I should be going I will see you tomorrow Charlie" Harry kisses his cheek and leaves.

Ginny was spying on them and thought to herself _I can use Charlie to break up Harry and Cedric. YES!_ And I can get rid of that baby right now. She mutters a silent spell at Harry's belly and leaves .Harry walks back to his and Cedric's room. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ced don't worry about it"

"Don't you lie to me Harry Potter. Now tell me right now what is wrong"

"Cedric I told it was nothing I am just tired. The baby is starting to wear me out"

"Harry did you know your bleeding?"

"What?" Harry looks down and is scared "get Sev please!"

Cedric fire calls Severus and he comes through the fire place "Harry lay down for me okay?" Harry nods and Severus does a few tests "this is not good"

"What is it?"

"Harry I'm sorry to say this but the baby is gone"

"What no!" Harry breaks down and Cedric runs over and cradles him. "I will let you two go" Severus leaves. "Ced I want to be alone right now"

"Okay love" Cedric kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

Harry leaves their room for Charlie's and knocks on his door. Charlie opens the door "Harry.." he sees him crying "Harry what's wrong?" Harry just wraps his arms around him and cries.

"Harry what happened?"

"I lost the baby"

"Oh Harry I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just hold a little bit longer please?"

"Okay" Charlie continues to hold him. Harry is still in his arms thinking _exactly why did I come here? This is not going to end well I really do need to go back to Cedric but I can't seem to want to move_ Harry really did know what to do. "Charlie I should probably go now"

"I know but I should get back Cedric and I need to talk things out"

"Okay Harry I'm here if you need me"

"Thanks Char" Harry kisses his forehead and leaves. Harry gets back to his room "Ced can we talk?"

"Of course we can Harry. What is on your mind?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I lost the one thing that brought us closer and you to propose"

"Harry if you think I only proposed to you because you were pregnant you are wrong. I meant what I said I love you no matter what"

Harry looked up "you really mean it?"  
"Yes Harry I really mean it" he kissed him passionately "does that help?"

Harry nods "uh huh" he kisses Cedric again "I love you so much"

"I love you too and I always will. However let's be more careful next time we have sex we don't want that again do we?"

"Not really but I mean if it happens it happens but I would like to wait until we are married and this war is over, if that is okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me love" Cedric smiles. The next day Harry was dreading he didn't want to face the world but he knew he had to. "Ced I'm going to the great hall to meet up with Ron and the gang"

"Okay I will be down soon" Cedric kisses him and Harry leaves.

"Hey guys"

"Harry is everything okay you look dreadful"

"Gee thanks Ron and no everything is not okay"

Hermione looked concerned "why what happened?"

"I lost the baby last night" Harry looked down.

"Oh my I am soo sorry Harry!" Hermione hugs Harry.

"Thanks I'm going to need you guys to help me get through this and Ron can I talk to you later about something?"

"Yeah of course you can"

"A word of advice to all of you ladies don't get pregnant please"

Luna just smiled "Harry its kind of late for that don't you think?"

"What do you mean? Wait your pregnant!"

"That would be correct sorry you found out this way"

"RONALD WEASLEY! Didn't you learn anything from Harry at all?"

"Yeah I did but I guess it failed but I will be here for you Luna I promise"

"Thanks Ron" she smiles. Harry was feeling a pair of eyes on him and he turned around to look and they belonged to the one and only Charlie Weasley. "Ron can we just talk now please?"

"Yeah sure" Ron and Harry leave and go to the lake. "Ron what is going on with your brother?"

"Did he tell you?"

"Yeah he told me he was in love with me. I told him he should of told me a year ago and I left then I came back after I found out I lost the baby and I just cried in his arms. I really don't know what to do"

"Harry do you love Charlie?"

"Yes"

"Do you love Cedric?"

"Yes will all my heart"

"Well then it is obvious that you need to stay with Cedric for as long as you are meant to"

"When did you get to sentimental?"

"I have always been like this I just chose not to show it"

"Sure you did" Harry just rolls his eyes.

"What I have"

"Okay Ron what ever you say. Anyway we should go back before they send out a search party"

Ron laughs "yeah that is a good idea. Come on lets go" they walk back to the great hall.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Write reviews tell me what you think should happen to Harry. i need 5 reviews to continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's to us**

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up sweating _it was just a dream_ he thought.

"Harry love are you okay?"

"Yeah Ced I just had a really bad dream".

"We have to go see Madam Pomphrey now"

"Okay lets go". They get up and go see Madam Pomphrey. "Okay Mr. Potter if you would please lay down I will see how this baby is doing." Harry lays down on the bed and pulls up his shirt. "Well Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory your baby is growing well. Do you want to know the sex?"

Harry looks at Cedric he nods "yes please"

"Okay you are having a little boy. Congrats" she smiles. "Wow a little boy" Harry smiles.

"Yes a little boy and he is going to look just like you" Cedric kisses him. "Let's go tell everyone the news"

"Okay they have been dying to know" Harry and Cedric leave to find their friends.

Hermione looks up at them "you two look happy. So what are you having?"

Harry smiles "we are having a little boy". Everyone says 'congrats' and they sit down and eat breakfast. The next few months flew by pretty quickly and Harry isn't able to hide his pregnancy anymore but his friends told him don't worry about what other people think. Harry and Cedric are in their living quarters.

Harry is sniffling on the bed. "Love what's wrong?"

"I'm fat"

Cedric kneels down next to Harry "love you aren't fat your pregnant there is a difference. Besides I still think you are gorgeous" Cedric kisses him.

Harry smiles a little "thanks Ced".

"Anytime love". The next morning Harry and Cedric meet up with the gang in the great hall.

"So Luna how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good and yourself?"

"Getting tired easily but other than that good" Harry smiles and looks over to Hermione "So Mione how is Vicktor doing?"

"He is good I am going to visit him for Christmas" Hermione smiles big.

"That's great. It's a good thing I'm not due until after Christmas"

"When are you due Harry?" Ron asks.

"I'm due on Valentine's Day"

Seamus joined the group "that will be a good gift"

"Yeah I think so too" Cedric kisses Harry's cheek.

Neville is next to talk "so Cedric are you graduating early or not?"

"Unfortunately I am graduating early"

Harry looks at him "you didn't tell me that"

"I wanted it to be a surprise I am going to take care of my son with Sirius' help"

"Aw that is sweet" Harry kisses him. So it is now time for Christmas break and Draco is staying with Harry and Cedric along with Sirius and Severus.

"Siri!' Harry hugs Sirius.

"Hello pup. I have missed you. So Cedric when are you coming to stay?"

"I am coming after Harry has the baby" Cedric told him.

"You don't have much longer now"

"Your right Dray I don't"

"Hello Draco it is nice too see you and my godson are getting along"

"Hello Sirius and yea it is I made sure I apologized the first chance I got"

"And that he did" Harry smiled "Can we sit down now before I fall over?"

Everyone chuckles "Yeah lets go in the parlor" Sirius leads them to the parlor. "So how has school been going?"

"It has been an interesting year so far. Cho attacked me and got expelled. Charlie confessed his love to me _Oops I shouldn't have said that"_

Cedric looks at him "you didn't tell me that"

"It doesn't matter that is why I didn't tell you"

"Okay"

Harry turns back to Sirius "but other than that nothing too interesting happened. Oh I almost forgot Luna is having a baby with Ron"

Sirius was shocked "wow I wasn't expecting that either"

They all talked and went to bed for the night the next day was Christmas and Sirius had a surprise for Severus. "Sev I have to ask you something"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I know this is a long time coming but will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you" Severus kisses him and Sirius slides the ring on his finger.

Draco hugs his godfather "I am so happy for you"

"Thank you. Oh and that reminds me I have a surprise for you" Draco is confused.

"What is it?" Blaise comes walking in the room "miss me?" Draco runs over and kisses him "absolutely". The next couple of weeks roll around and now the students are back at school to resume their classes.

"Ugh why did Christmas break have to end so quickly?"

"I don't know Ron but I really don't feel like being here" Harry stated. "I just really want to be in bed and not get up"

Cedric laughs a little "love you know that you can't do that"

"Yeah I know I can't but still and your kid keeps jumping on my bladder so I will be right back. Ron can you come with me in case something happens?"

"Yeah sure I can" Ron follows Harry to the bathroom. "So Harry how much longer do you have left?"

"I have three weeks left till this little one is here" Harry smiles. "Although I think he is going to come early"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my water just broke"

Ron is now freaking out "oh God um I will go get Cedric" he runs out of the bathroom "Cedric its time"

"Like right now?"

"Yes his water just broke"

"Oh God oh God" Cedric runs to the bathroom "Harry love I'm here do you think you can make it to Madam Pomphrey?"

"I think so" Cedric isn't convinced so he picks him up and carries him to the infirmary. "Madam Pomphrey it's time"

She looks at him "Okay lay him on the bed"

Harry is having contractions "Can I have pain meds?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you are too far along. Mr. Diggory if you would please help Harry breath"

Cedric goes and holds Harry's hand "you are never to touch me again after this!" Harry is squeezing his hand.

"Okay Harry what ever you say but right now it is time to push" Harry nods and starts pushing and twenty minutes later their little boy is born. "Here is your beautiful baby boy"

Harry and Cedric just look at him "he has your eyes Harry"

"Yes but everything else is all you"

Everyone walks in and Hermione asks "So what are you going to name him?"

**End of chapter six**

**Leave reviews please I need at least two to continue..thanx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am I need of your opinion…I need to know who I should pair Harry with next**

**I am currently trying to figure out the next step in this story so please bear with me**

**Thank you for your input**


	8. Chapter 8 (really chapter 7)

**Here's to Us**

**Chapter 7**

**Pairing Harry and Cedric**

**Rated r **

**A/N I am so sorry it took so long to update this story I have been really busy with other things but I really hope you enjoy this. Leave your comments and suggestions.**

"So what are you going to name him?" asks Hermione to Harry and Cedric.

Harry turns to Cedric "what do you think Ced?"

Cedric looks at Harry and thinks about it for a second "what about Leo?"

"Leo Diggory…I like it" Harry smiles.

Ron is looking at their son and says "he has your eyes Harry but he looks like Cedric"

Harry nods "yes you are right" Harry looks at Sirius and hands Leo to him "I think you should start getting used to holding him since you will be doing it a lot until Cedric graduates"

"Hey don't think you will get rid of me that easily…I will always be here to help you two"

Harry smiles "thanks Siri". The next few days seem to fly by fast for the gang. Harry is finally released from the hospital wing and is put on bed rest until his body heals. "Ugh I'm so tired of being here I want go out and fly"

"I don't think so love Madam Pomphrey would have my head if I let you out"

"I know i'm just so used to being out and about this sucks. I just want to play quidditch"

Cedric goes over and sits on the bed next to Harry "I know love I know but for now you need your rest. You have next year and the year after that to win the cup. Think of Leo he needs both parents so don't do anything stupid for once and you will be up and running in no time"

"What do you mean don't do anything stupid? I don't do stupid things I'm just danger pron"

Cedric smiles and kisses him "that's exactly my point"

Harry sighs "fine you win this time"

Cedric smiles "good to hear love" he kisses Harry again. He hears Leo crying "I will go get him" he leaves to go to Leo's room and picks him up and brings him to Harry "here you go love"

Harry holds Leo in his arms and rocks him "hello little one don't cry you are safe" Harry kisses Leo on the forehead "I wish we could keep you here but you will be safe with Siri"

Over with Hermione

Hermione has gone to the owlery to send a letter to Vicktor.

_Dear Vick,_

_Hello my love I'm sending this message to tell you that Harry had his son a couple of days ago and they named him Leo. He is going to live with Sirius until Cedric graduates. I miss you so much I can't wait to see you again. I'm also sending my love to you._

_Yours always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione finishes her letter and sends it away with her owl that Vicktor had bought her. "Here Pixie take this to Vicktor". She walks back to Gryffindor tower. The next couple of days go by and Sirius has taken Leo to live with him. Harry is finally allowed to go to his classes but he is not allowed to play quidditch yet. "This isn't fair I just want to play" Harry pouts.

"Harry love you need to be patient"

"Cedric is right Harry we don't want you to get hurt when you're not properly healed" Hermione added. Harry suddenly gets a pain and holds his head.

"Mate what is wrong?"

"I don't know Ron my scar is burning though"

Ron sneers "it must have something to do with snake face" Luna looks at him "are we making up names for him now?"

Cedric kneels down next to Harry "love how bad is it?"

"The worst I have ever felt before" Harry barely managed to say that because of the pain he was experiencing. Hermione looks at Cedric "we need to get Dumbledore"

Neville stands up "I will go get him" he leaves to find the headmaster.

"Are you sure you are okay love?"

Harry nods "yeah I think I will be okay..he is trying to get into my head."

Neville comes back with Dumbledore "Harry did you see anything or was it just pain?"

Harry looks up at Dumbledore "I didn't see anything it just burned..I only see things in my nightmares.." Harry realized he shouldn't have said that in front of Cedric.

Cedric looks at Harry "what nightmares? You never told me you were having nightmares!" Cedric is getting upset that Harry didn't confide in about what was happening to him.

Harry can tell that he is getting upset and he looks hurt "Ced I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone that was having nightmares because I didn't want anyone to worry about me. At least not more than they already are."

Cedric stood up "I need to walk away for a while before I start yelling at you" Cedric walks away from Harry and the group.

Neville watches Cedric walk away "well Harry I think it is safe to say that you should of told him"

Harry looks down "yeah you are probably right….I um think I'm going to go find Charlie he can get my mind distracted..see you guys later." Harry gets up and leaves to find Charlie.

Hermione looks at Ron "do you think it is a good idea for Harry to look for Charlie..since we all know there are feelings between the two of them?"

Ron shakes his head "I don't know it's Harry's decision on what he does or doesn't do I just hope he knows what he is doing."

Draco is next to speak "Professor Dumbledore do you think Harry's scar burning means anything?"

"I'm not sure Draco it could mean that Voldomort is up to something but I can't be sure for certain. We will just have to keep an eye on him to see if anything occurs."

Harry finally finds where Charlie is "Charlie"

Charlie turns around "oh hey Harry is everything okay?"

Harry shakes his head no "I think I did something stupid"

Charlie pats the seat next to him for Harry to sit down "what do you mean you think you did something wrong?"

Harry looks at him "I have been having nightmares about Voldomort and I didn't tell Cedric that I was having them. Earlier I had a bad burning sensation coming from my scar and Dumbledore asked if I saw anything and I said no and the rest just slipped out".

Charlie puts his on Harry's back and starts to rub it "you might right in saying that you made a mistake but it was a mistake that everyone makes. I think you need to give Cedric some time to cool down. You know that I am always here for you no matter the time of day"

Harry smiles a little and hugs Charlie "thanks Char I really needed that".

**End of Chapter 7**

**Please tell me what you think and I am very sorry that it took so long to post this.**


End file.
